Cross Academy Hostess Club
by Sinxa Sin
Summary: Meet Sinxa, Hoshiko, Boranetta, Hanako and Alexis. Girls from Cross Academy's one and only Hostess Club! Each girl has their own past that they cannot deal with. Can the host club help them? Fanfic is based off after the end of the manga.Spoilers OC!
1. An Encounter Or Reunion?

Cross Academy Hostess Club

An Encounter or Reunion?

Sin- Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic based off of the famous anime and manga; Ouran High School Host Club! Just so everyone will know: _**Please read this unless you do not want a spoiler or if you haven't finished reading the Ouran High School Host Club manga**_**. **_**Spoiler! This fanfic is based on after Haruhi and Tamaki move to an Academy in America and find that the rest of the host club had followed them. **_The pairings so far are TamakixHaruhi. The rest will not be stated till it is obvious. Actually…based on my writing skill, it'll probably be obvious from the start. Anyway, please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**_

Haruhi was very, very confused. She was sitting down on her couch while watching the host club checking out her room, in America. Yes, America. She had recently moved here with Tamaki when she found out her neighbors were none other than Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai.

Haruhi groaned as she slapped her hand against her forehead. She should have seen this coming.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry! I should have known!" cried Tamaki while he ran towards Haruhi.

"It's not your fault Tamaki; I was the one who should have foreseen this" mumbled Haruhi. "Anyway, where are you guys with anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh that, after we threw our stuff down, we ran towards your room" said the Hitachiin twins.

"That was rude of you; you should have at least greeted them." Said Haruhi with an annoyed face.

"Well then, why don't we just go say hi now?" sang Hunny. "I don't really mind." Said Kyoya.

"All right! Let's go then!" sang Tamaki. They all walked over to the host's dorm and Kaoru fished out his keycard. When they opened the door a pile of confetti fell on their heads. "Wha-!" yelled everyone excluding Mori and Kyoya.

A piece of paper fell down and Kyoya caught it. Everyone gathered around Kyoya and read the note.

Dear Roommates,

We wanted to say hi to you but you threw your luggage at our leader's face and dashed out the room. Oh well, we left this note here in case you came back before us, you'll find us in the 9th tearoom. Here's a map. Hope you can find us! Cross Academy is a big place you know! Good luck!

Your Roommates

"You guys threw your luggage at a girl's face!" screamed Tamaki which sounded very…gay. "Oh…I guess we should go and apologize to them then" mumbled Kyoya. "You're acting awfully nice" said Haruhi. "I'm just worried that if we don't they might sue us…" replied Kyoya. _Always the strategist…_ thought everyone excluding Kyoya.

And so, the host club walked on till they finally found the ninth tearoom. They opened the door and there was a bright light that blinded everyone.

"Welcome!" sang five different voices that sounded like an orchestra. "What…!" whispered everyone except Kyoya and Mori. The host club had come face to face with…Cross Academy's Hostess Club!

"Oh, I never seen you around here before" chided a girl tall girl with jet black hair fixed into a tight ponytail.

"There's a girl here too!" exclaimed a slightly short girl with curly blonde hair. "Are you guys retarded? These are our roommates, besides that tall blonde guy and brunette" hissed a tall black haired girl with a stoic face.

"Don't mind them, they're always like this" mused a light blue haired girl that was wearing a beanie cap with a cross pin on it. "Yeah, at any point let us introduce Cross High's one and only hostess club!" said a dark red haired girl, her crimson eyes shining.

"I'm Hoshiko!" said the girl with light blue hair. "I'm Sinxa!" said the red head. "Together we are Cross Academy's Diva's!" sang Hoshiko and Sinxa. "I'm Boranetta! Cross Academy's top fighter!" said the girl with the ponytail. ""I am Hanako" said the curly-blonde. "I like bunnies and kitties!" said Hanako.

"Alexis" Stated the tall girl with long black hair. The host club all felt the iciness in Alexis's voice. Well, except Kyoya, he's already below freezing.

"Alexis! Is that any way to treat our guests?" demanded Sinxa. "Humph, it's not like I'm being paid to introduce myself" said Alexis. Hoshiko groaned, "Fine, then be that way!" sighed Hoshiko.

"So tell me, what type of guys you like?" implored the hostess club. "The perverted type, the cheerful type, the athletic type or the sexy type?" inquired the hostesses.

"What kind of description is that!" proclaimed the Hitachiin's. "Do you want to find out?" hinted Hoshiko and Sinxa. Hoshiko was climbing up Kaoru's body with a smirk while Sinxa was pulling Hikaru's tie so she could look at his face. Then the girls gasped.

"Huh?" mumbled Hikaru still dazed. "You look familiar, what's your name?" asked Hoshiko and Sinxa.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" answered the twins. Hoshiko and Sinxa's eyes widened. "No way…" whispered Sinxa, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "Hmm?" mumbled Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Please excuse us for a few minutes!" apologized Hoshiko as she grabbed Sinxa and ran out of the room.

Hoshiko and Sinxa were in the girl's bathroom. "Why did it have to be so soon? I'm not ready for this yet!" sobbed Sinxa. "It's all right Sinxa, just relax. They haven't realized it yet." Comforted Hoshiko.

And although Hoshiko's words were soothing, Sinxa could still see that day when her heart was broken.

"_Hoshiko-chan! Guess what?" sang a little girl with black hair. "What is it, Sinxa? I have something to tell you too!" said another girl with black hair. "All right then, let's say it at the same time, ready? One, two, three!" said Sinxa. "I finally put my love letter into Hikaru/Kaoru's desk!" sang Hoshiko and Sinxa. "What! Really!" exclaimed the two girls. "This is great!" yelled Hoshiko and Sinxa. Then after hours of waiting the time finally came._

_Sinxa was waiting for Hikaru when she heard "his" voice. "Hello? Sinxa-chan, are you there? It's me, Kaoru" fibbed Hikaru. "Huh? Kao-chan? Why are you here, I thought that Hika-chan was supposed to come?" said Sinxa. "You accidently put your letter into my desk" lied Hikaru. "Oh no! Really. I'm sorry!" said Sinxa. "It's all right, but you know what. I heard that Hikaru has someone else he likes, I'm sorry Sinxa-chan" said Hikaru. "Oh…" said Sinxa, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. "But, Sinxa. I actually kind of have a crush on you." Said Hikaru. "Eh!" exclaimed Sinxa. In her head she was thinking "Oh no! Poor Hoshiko, I can't do this to her! I need to reject him!"_

"_So I was wondering if you could go out with me…" started Hikaru but he was cut off by Sinxa. "I'm sorry Kao-chan! I only love Hika-chan, so I'm really sorry!" cried Sinxa as she ran away trying to wipe away her tears. She should have known that Hika-chan would never love her._

_Hoshiko was waiting for Kaoru when she though she heart Kaoru's voice. "Hey, Hoshiko. I'm Hikaru; you put your letter into my desk by mistake. "Wha! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" stammered Hoshiko. "It's all right, but I don't think you should go after Kaoru. I heard he likes someone else" said Kaoru, faking the sadness in his voice. Then he hastily added "But I really like you! So I was wondering if you could go out with me…" said Kaoru. Then he waited to hear Hoshiko say yes. But inside Hoshiko's mind she was thinking only about Sinxa and how she would feel. _

"_I'm sorry Hikaru-san! But I'm afraid I am only in love with Kaoru! Please forgive me!" sobbed Hoshiko. She started to walk away when she heard "Hikaru" say "Wait, Hoshiko-!" but Hoshiko couldn't take it anymore. She ran away trying to fight back tears. She felt like such a fool._

_At Sinxa's house you could hear a girl sobbing. There was a knock on Sinxa's door. "Sinxa, it's me. Hoshiko. I need to talk to you" croaked Hoshiko. Sinxa opened the door. "So do I" droned Sinxa with misery. "It turns out Hikaru/Kaoru doesn't really like me, he likes you!" cried Sinxa and Hoshiko._

"_Wha-? How can this be?" uttered Hoshiko. "Well, there's only one way to find out. We need to ask our friends." Said Sinxa._

_Hoshiko and Sinxa called all of their friends and soon came to a conclusion. "They were playing a trick on us" whimpered Hoshiko. "Those jerks!" wailed Sinxa. "We won't ever forgive them! Come on Hoshiko, let's move to America! I don't want to see their faces for a good long 20 years!" yelled Sinxa. And that was when no one ever heard of Hoshiko and Sinxa again._

"There's nothing we can do now, let's just go back" said Sinxa weakly. "Yeah" agreed Hoshiko. They went back into the room. "Hey, you're finally back." Said Alexis knowingly. Hoshiko and Sinxa already told the hostess club what happened and she glared at the twins.

"We're going to bed, it's getting late. You should come back tomorrow" yawned Hanako. Everyone went to their dorms. It was the worst night ever for Hoshiko and Sinxa. Hikaru and Kaoru were bunking with them. Hunny and Mori were bunking with Hanako and Boranetta. It was hard to fall asleep but soon the two girls did and continued to mourn for Hikaru and Kaoru. Murmuring Hikaru and Kaoru over and over again.

Sin- Oh. My. God. I did three whole pages in a day! I never thought I could type this much! Anyway, this is the first chapter. Oh my, so much information in one chapter! Anyway, it gets a lot more interesting in later chapters, hehehe.

Please Read and Review

V


	2. All In A Night and Alexis's Song!

All in a Night

Sin-Hello everyone! I just needed to make a small note before you read this chapter. **If you had read this early then you would have known that Stephanie was the cold character in this story but now I changed it to Alexis. Sorry for the confusion people.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club only Bisco Hatori does.**

Kyoya was typing steadily on his sleek, black laptop. It was already eleven at night. He was wearing a pair of dark shorts and a white t-shirt. Kyoya adjusted his pillow on his king bed and glanced next to him. There was Alexis also steadily tapping the keys on her black net-book. She was wearing a silk nightgown with a pair of black khakis underneath.

"What are you staring at?" asked Alexis coldly. Kyoya was not affected though. "What are you doing?" asked Kyoya while fixing the bridge of his glasses.

"Posting the hostess club's new hit single" answered Alexis bluntly. "You're in a band?" asked Kyoya a bit surprised. "Psh, yeah. If you want to hear it just go to the hostess club's website" said Alexis. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and flicked it towards Kyoya. "Enjoy" said Alexis.

Kyoya typed in the website and searched around. There were pictures, schedules, history, fan-clubs and more. Kyoya finally found music and clicked it. He stared at all the songs. They weren't exactly the hostess club's songs. They were some other singer's songs; reluctantly he clicked on a song called Electric Angel, Resung by Crimson Relic. The video first showed a disclaimer that stated; the following tune and lyrics do not rightfully belong to Crimson Relic, they belong to Nico Nico Douga or otherwise known as the Yamaha Corporation. All rights belong to them. Then the music started playing.

There were three little taps on a cymbal and then a guitar started playing very fast. The tune played on for a few minutes and then Kyoya heard another guitar and the singer started.

Watashi wa, utau no ga suki  
Watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai  
Kono koe o suki da toiu  
Anata ga yorokonde kureru kara

ZERO to ichishika wakaranai  
Watashi ni I o oshiete kureta  
Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka  
Anata de mitasareteru no

Anata to irareru soredake de  
Denshi no kokoro, furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no 

The guitar started playing loudly again and then the singer, which Kyoya recognized as Sinxa and Hoshiko started again. 

Watashi wa, hitori ga kirai  
Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara  
Anata to iru toki ga suki  
Watashi o atatamete kureru kara

Hitori ja nanimo tsukurenai  
Watashi ni uta o ataete kureta  
Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,  
Anata de mitasareteru no

Anata to irareru soredake de  
Denshi no kokoro, furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no 

He then heard a very professional guitar solo. He closed his eyes; he had to admit he was lost into the music deeply. 

Anata to irareru soredake de  
Watashi no sekai, hirogaru no  
Marude tenshi no hane mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro, habataku no?

Anata to irareru soredake de  
Denshi no kokoro, furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no

The song ended. Kyoya's breath was taken away. He could feel the emotion in the song, the hurt and then the happiness.

"How was it?" asked Alexis. Kyoya straightened his mind and then answered, "It was okay," lied Kyoya, he thought it was amazing, "But why aren't you singing in this?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm usually the second guitarist but I sing too. Want to hear?" asked Alexis. Kyoya nodded, although it was not his style to do anything if it had no profit, he eagerly followed Alexis into a black room.

"Stay here" ordered Alexis. Kyoya sat on a black couch.

Alexis went and got Boranetta, Sinxa, Hoshiko and Hanako. Boranetta was on drums. Alexis had a guitar and microphone. Sinxa was on an electric keyboard, Hoshiko was also on electric guitar and Hanako was on special effects.

Boranetta started quickly with everyone else watching and yelled out, "1, 2, 3, and 4!"

Alexis and Hoshiko strummed the guitar strings quickly and was followed by a sound of a zipper from Hanako. Sinxa started playing the keyboard and Alexis started to sing.

Hiding in my room all night.

The moon shines on the sharp, sharp sight,

It slashes over and over again.

The blood spills out onto my shirt.

Could it be any more appropriate?

Mmm, mmm.

Look at'cha you're face is filled with grief.

The tears on your eyes are only brief.

And you shout out.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Aren't we enough for you?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Isn't there something we can do?

Ooh, ooh, ooh!

The secret hidden beneath my bed,

Your mind is only filled with dread.

Stop fretting about me.

Yeah, yeah.

The box that holds the truth.

He didn't have to be such a brute.  
The reason for all the gore.

You smile and comfort me but,

Just shut up and let me be.

I just want to shout out…

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Wasn't I the one for you?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

There's nothing left to do!

So it goes….

Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash!

So it goes….

Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash!

Yeah it goes…..

Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash!

Watcha' going to do about it?

And the song ended. Mori and Kyoya's eyes widened. Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths dropped open, and Tamaki and Hunny were smiling gaily. There was only one this in their mind.

Amazing song…about an emo girl!

"Oh hey, this is new, when did you make this?" asked Boranetta. "Yeah, you never told us about this" said Hoshiko. Alexis smiled, although it looked hurt and Sinxa looked away. "I made this a while ago" said Alexis. Sinxa didn't say anything.

"At any rate, it's late so we should sleep tonight!" yelled Hunny. Everyone agreed and started off to bed.

"Remember guys! Come to the hostess club tomorrow! Tomorrow is neko-maid cosplay day~!" sang Hanako. The guys turned around, "Say, what?" they cried, excluding Mori and Kyoya.

Sin- Well, this was pretty boring wasn't it? The song was Electric Angel from Vocaloid and that other song's lyrics are mine, no stealing please! Not that anyone would, it sucks. Anyway, please review!

V


End file.
